bibliotecamaristafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Página de edições do Arauto Veritas nº 1
Edição Nº 001/2009 Arauto Veritas Assine agora: www.jornalarautoveritas.tk Edição Nº 1 Micro *Inauguração Oficial do Jornal de Santa Maria *Governo Heraldês *Ameaça contra a integridade do Governo Marista *AESMA Macro *Aquecimento Global e o Blá-Blá-Blá *Quem foi Bonaparte? Inauguração do Jornal Arauto Veritas Santa Maria, Pálacio São Miguel É com grande entusiasmo e alegria que os editores em compania do Governo Marista dão por inaugurado o Jornal oficial do Reino, com diversificadas notícias semanais e a maior marca micro de imparcialidade e credibilidade. Parábens! Governo Heraldês Heraldia, Capital O Governo da Heráldia é elogiado pelo Monarca de Santa Maria, entre outros motivos, pela crescente e auto-sustentável organização e criatividade no emprego de elementos gráficos nas mensagens de sua praça. Este destacou não só a boa grafia dos Heraldeses como a sensibilidade de todos ante o nascimento do mais novo principe de Heraldia. Ameaça contra o Governo de Santa Maria Palácio São Miguel, Santa Maria Após estabilização do Reino, no dia 17 de outubro de 2009, este sofreu um ataque desenfreiado, supostamento por parte de Brasília, capital do Brasil. O ataque contra o Arquiduque foi destacável pela agressividade da proibição de distribuição de títulos e certificados de cidadania partindo de Santa Maria; notabilizando-se a falta de senso comunicativo em não perceber que este constitui uma instituição que atua somente na internet. O Governo garante que as investigações estão em estado terminal. Que vergonha! AESMA Santa Maria, Base de Lançamentos Após grande burbulho de todos, fora iniciada a construção da Base de Lançamentos da recém-criada AESMA, ou Agência Espacial de Santa Maria. Grande em seu investimento, contou com milhões de Clarins (moeda corrente em Santa Maria) para construção e iniciação de suas atividades. Entre seus planos, cogita-se conquistar-se Júpiter e Saturno, enviando missões tripuladas até lá. Aquecimento Global e o Blá-Blá-Blá São Paulo, Brasil Após estudos cientificos divulgados por Alemães e Ingleses, todas as noticias e ainda os alertas emitidos de vários circulares comunicativos seriam um nada. Sim, os pesquisadores afirmam que tudo dito até agora, assim como décadas atrás sobre a população mundial e outros, constituiria mero sensacionalismo partindo de cientistas sem fundamento. Na verdade, todas as mudanças climáticas decorrentes até hoje seriam mudanças naturais, sendo comprovadas pelo fato de somente 2% das mudanças climáticas serem de responsabilidade do Homem, e o pico de Aquecimento da terra ocorreu em 1998, ainda com base em teorias que de a camada de ozonio estaria se fechando e não ocorreriam mais problemas. Que Foi Bonaparte? França, Paris Mediante estudo histórico, concluiu-se ao longo do tempo que Napoleão Bonaparte fora um grande aproveitador e ditador da França. O Documentário da Tv Escola do Brasil, revela que Napoleão tomou o poder após conseguir que uma força armada esquerdista <> tomar o parlamento mais tarde declarando-se consul vitalício, ainda com muitas outras caracteristica um tanto peculiares como: basear-se na "Liberdade, Igualdade e Fraternidade" para declarar o fim da Igreja Católica (inclusive com cenas absurdas de leilões de bens, como monastérios e igrejas construidas a até meio seculo), Saqueamento de Ouro de diversas entidade européias, Guerra contra o Sacro Império Romano-Germanico (o mais tradicional e afetado da história) e ainda a auto e absurda Coroação. O Documentário analiza obras e arquivos secretos de diversas fontes, e chega a conclusão que Bonaparte atráves de pressão militar, ordenou que o povo françês aceitasse os absurdos de seu governo, destacando-se principalmente o alistamento militar compulsório e impostos até sobre janelas e cadeiras, deixando um incontentamento popular abafado de maneira abrangente. Sem dúvidas ele deixou algo de bom para a humanidade, como a padronização de pesos e medidas (como metro, quilo e etc) e os direitos humanos, mas isso não emcobre seu passado sujo e ditador ao qual a história começa a desvendar e mostrar aos admiradores superficiais deste. Edição Nº 002/2009 Arauto Veritas Edição Nº 2 Noticias >> -Micro *Dia das Batatas em RE *Visita da Comitiva Oficial de Ouro Verde na Belgica *Acordo Diplomático entre Santa Maria e Bélgica -Macro *Discovery Chanel em Tv Cultura *Noticias da Santa Sé *Google Dia das Batatas Reunião Aos dias passados, Reunião viveu intenso movimento cultural com o Tradicional dia das Batatas, promovido a anos, com participação intensa de todos os cidadãos. O ínicio ocorreu a dois dias atrás, com prorrogação oficial. Nestes dias, os cidadãos criaram um verdadeiro "Caos" de brincadeiras e loucuras, algumas resultando até em ameaça de órgão interno sobre comportamentos. Algumas brincadeiras se mostraram como protesto ou exposição de cidadões que não manifestaram tais coisas em dias normais. Otima Festa! Visita de Ouro Verde à Bélgica Bruxelas, Capital Uma comitiva de Ouro Verde composta de seu príncipe e outros, foi recebida com Festa na Bélgica pelo Rei atual, Antônio Primeiro. Sua visita mostrou-se de caráter turistico e com ótima receptividade por parte de todos. Acompanhada de sua chegada, veio uma adoção do Patriarca de Pácifica, Dom Fabiano, com um membro real da Belgica; envolvendo festa e grande apreciação de todos. Acordo Diplomático entre Santa Maria e Bélgica Santa Maria, Redação Foi postado em Ata oficial um novo acordo diplomático entre Ouro Verde, reino de Dom Pietro I e Santa Maria de Dom Gomes I, prestigiado por todos como selo de uma nova aliança entre estes e um novo horizonte no mundo micro. Discovery Chanel na Tv Cutura - SP São Paulo A TV Cultura de São Paulo, Brazil, está promovendo a reprodução de algumas produções da conhecida Tv Discovery Chanel, como divulgação dos 15 anos de discovery Brasil. A qualidade imcoparável de suas produções não deixam passar despercebidas essa programação especial, que é veiculada de segunda a sexta-feira as 8:00 da noite, horário de Brasilia-Brazil (horário de verão). Noticias da Santa Sé Vaticano O Papado, anunciou que irá acolher sacerdotes casados e fiéis Anglicanos para seu seio sem problemas maiores. Apesar de parecer novidade o acolhimento de padres casados, ja existia diversos acordos entre a Santa Sé e igrejas ortodoxas menores que possuiam estas caracteristicas. Desse modo, a Igreja Católica mostra-se mais maleável aos apelos advindos dos Anglicanos e de certa maneira atrai mais fiéis que se sentiam impedidos de se tornarem católicos, principalmente, por motivos doutrinarios. Google EUA A Google anuncia recentemente que buscará disponibilizar online uma linha de edição (office) virtual, com recursos básicos e avançados, servindo como implemento e opção para tentar freiar a concorrência da microsoft que também lançará semelhante serviço a fim de revitalizar o extenuado site Hotmail. Serão ambos cheios de recursos de edição e salvamento, podendo-se arquivar online ou em Pc. Visite o site e cadastre-se: www.jornalarautoveritas.tk Edição Nº 003/2009 Arauto Veritas Edição Nº 2 Noticias Micro *Procura-se uma Noiva *Criação da Bastilha Extra-Muros de Santa Maria *Premier de RE *Errata Macro *Q.I de Menino Superior *Coca-Cola e suas histórias *Trava-Linguas Procura-se uma noiva Santa Maria Ocorreu um boato em terras maristas que enfim seu Rei estaria a procura de uma noiva a fim de casar-se em estado Religioso e Civil. Na verdade foi uma supresa, pelo fato do Reino ser tão novo e seu Rei possuir atenção total a ele; entretanto, era o previsto para aumentar o casa Gomes & Pinto que crescerá com as novas adoções. A "Sortuda" possuirá o cargo Vitálicio de Rainha de Santa Maria e passe livre entre a politica marista, atuando como Governante se for desejo de seu Marido. Criação da Bastilha Extra Muro de Santa Maria Santa Maria, Palácio São Miguel O Reino de Santa Maria passará a contar com uma nova proteção, dita pelo Rei "essencial" para a segurança que primitivamente ultilizava uma bastilha (que continuará em funcionamento para casos simples). O mecanismo será util e prático: Após julgamento, se condenado a prisão maior por atos peculiares a vida social do reino, o condenado será enviado para esta bastilha isolada em uma ilha recém-adiquirida pelo Reino. O monarca afirma que esta prisão respeitará a dignidade humana e reestabelecerá a ordem natural no reino, sendo temida por aqueles que atentarem contra o Reino; afirmando ainda que se for preciso, fará investigação secreta com a mais nova agencia de inteligencia micro. Premier de RE Reunião Após algumas semanas de cargo, a Premier de Reunião se destaca pela sua simpatia e atuação. Marcela foi convidada ao cargo pelo Imperador, que deixou transparecer uma revolução no Cargo, com a primeira premier mulher. Parabens em nome do Reino de Santa Maria. Errata Arauto Veritas Publicamos um erro na edição Nº 2, em que diziamos que D. Fabiano era Patriarca da Casa de Pacifica, quando este é o Patriarca da Casa Monte Real. Descupas pelo erro e obrigado ao Sr. Thiago Melloni pela sugestão. Q.I de Menino Superior EUA, Boston Um Menino Americano possui segundo cientistas Q.I. superior a da média e igual ao de Einstein de 180. O Q.I. é o nivel de inteligencia e agilidade do ser humano, que em média é de 100 para todos os humanos, mas o garoto nasceu e cresceu com uma capacidade de opinião e inteligência impressionantes. Sua mãe revela que o menino na escola ja passou por situações criticas, como a indiferença de amigos e etc. Ele esta sendo assistido por cientistas e diversos especialistas para estudos. Coca-Cola e suas histórias A Coca-cola possui uma rica história de marketing e sucesso impressionantes. Um livro lançado pela editora ediouro chamado: Por Deus, Pela Pátria e pela Coca-Cola, revela em suas linhas o inicio desta com a descoberta de John Pemberton da bebida medicinal e o desenvolvimento por mãos de várias pessoas de mentes inovadoras. Vale a pena ler, com 400 página de pura história e verdade. Trava-Linguas Seleção de Famosos Travas linguas: Não tem truque, troque o trinco, traga o troco e tire o trapo do prato.Tire o trinco, não tem truque, troque o troco e traga o trapo do prato. O desinquivincavacador das caravelarias, desinquivicavacaria as cavidades, que deveriam ser desinquivincavacadas. Se a aranha arranha a rã, se a rã arranha a aranha.Como arranha a aranha a rã.Como a rã arranha a aranha. O tempo perguntou pro tempo qual é o tempo que o tempo tem. O tempo respondeu pro tempo que não te tempo de dizer pro tempo que o tempo do tempo é o tempo que o tempo tem. O sapo dentro do saco. O saco com o sapo dentro. O sapo batendo papo. O papo cheio de vento. Num ninho de mafagafos, tinha seis mafagafinhos, também tinha magafaças, maçagafas, maçafinhos, mafafagos, magaçafas, maçafagas,, magafinhos, isso além dos magafafos, e dos magafagafinhos. O sábia não sabia que o sábio sabia que o sábia sabia que o sábio não sabia que o sábia sabia assobiar. É um dedo, é um dado, é um dia. É um dia, é um dado, é um dedo. É um dedo, é um dia, é um dado , é um dado, é um dedo, é um dia. Esta casa está ladrilhada, quem a desenladrilhará ? O desenladrilhador. O desenladrilhador que a desenladrilhar, bom desenladrilhador será ! ! Pedro tem o peito preto, O peito de Pedro é preto; Quem disser que o peito de Pedro é preto, Tem o peito mais preto que o peito de Pedro. A vaca malhada foi molhada por outra vaca molhada e malhada. Um ninho de mafagafos, com cinco mafagafinhos, quem desmafagafizar os mafagafos, bom desmafagafizador será. Há quatro quadros três e três quadros quatro. Sendo que quatro destes quadros são quadrados, um dos quadros quatro e três dos quadros três. Os três quadros que não são quadrados, são dois dos quadros quatro e um dos quadros três. Chupa cana chupador de cana na cama chupa cana chuta cama cai no chão. Pinga a pipa Dentro do prato Pia o pinto e mia o gato. O rato roeu a roupa do rei de Roma. Pinga a pia apara o prato, pia o pinto e mia o gato. A vida é uma sucessiva sucessão de sucessões que se sucedem sucessivamente, sem suceder o sucesso… O princípio principal do príncipe principiava principalmente no princípio principesco da princesa. Edição Nº 004/2009 Arauto Veritas Edição Nº4 Notícias Micro *É oficial, o Monarca Gomes I quer casar *Hospital Açoriano *Micronações Macro *Afronta contra os Católicos na Espanha *Atualização do Windows *Aeromodelismo *Quem é Chávez? É oficial, o Monarca Gomes I quer casar Santa Maria Agora é oficial, o monarca de Santa Maria procura casamento. Em entrevista, descobrimos alguns gostos deste requintado nobre: Gosta de conversar e admirar as qualidades de uma esposa, possui zelo pela família, dispõe de um promissor estado, é de razoável beleza e intrigante em suas feições. Disse ele: " Não quero casar por casar, poís acredito que como será eterno, tem de ser algo selecionado e que produza inuméros frutos da união, com adoções, garantindo assim a coroa. Gosto de nobres simpáticas e que procurem dividir uma vida com um "pobre" monarca." Seu desejo é de casar-se no religioso e dividir os poderes reais com a esposa, que concerteza terá grande sorte. Hospital Açoriano Reunião, Açores Projeto pioneiro de Açores, que a mais de uma década promove o micronacionalismo, pode ser narrada como uma instituição que promove a saúde virtual de seus micronacionalistas, mediante descoberta e isolamento de novas doenças. Além de contribuir para este item vital ao ser humano, o hospital leva até todos informaçõe e dicas a respeito de comportamentos no reino. Micronações Redação Micronações estão tomando conta da internet e de pensamentos de muitos no brasil. Esta maneira de se expressar atinge todas as camadas sociais sem distinção e promove cultura e bem estar aos praticantes. Em exemplo, o Reino de Santa Maria e a Bélgica trazem a aqueles que são cidadães deste um novo mundo, recheado de cargos e títulos que transformam as vidas dos signatários, traduzindo-se em cortes vida social macro e aumento de conhecimento pelas trocas de mensagens. Realmente vale a pena! Afronta contra os Católicos na Espanha Espanha Não Bastassem as tentativas de implantar o aborto promovidas por espanhois, agora atacam de outra maneira, baseando-se na "proteção" das opções sexuais. Nesta semana, um grupo de homosexuais promoveu uma campanha divulgando calendário com imagens, antes sacras, onde se realizaram montagens com o intuito de transforma-las em "drags queen". O protesto foi imediato de vários católicos, reivindicando que tal discriminação é incostitucional. Como resposta, os organizadores disseram que também seria melhor mudar o natal e transforma-lo em feriado comum político, de modo que todos os dias religiosos dos calendários como o natal, seriam substituidos, constituindo uma verdadeira afronta contra a maioria católica. http://www.bbc.co.uk/portuguese/noticias/2009/10/091019_calendario_sacrotrans_aipu.shtml Atualização do Windows EUA A atualização do Windows chega ao Brasil. Chamando-se windows 7, prevê diminuição no tamanho do softwere <> além de melhoras gráficas e de processamento de informações. Com esta nova versão, a microsoft promete "desatolar" e crescer no mercado de computadores. Aeromodelismo Brasil O Aeromodelismo é um hobbye que cada vez mais conquistas adebtos de todas as camadas. Ultimamente, o que vem contribuindo para seu crescimento é o surgimento de novas tecnologias que barateiam o segmento, como os motores eletricos, garantindo assim modelos com preço de até R$ 130,00. O mais famoso entre esses aeromodelos baratos, sem dúvida é o Oriole, que possui vendas expressivas e preços muito em conta, constituindo-se o melhor para iniciantes, além de contar com peças de reposição no mercado em caso de quedas ou quebras (muito comum). Quem é Chávez? Venezuela, Caracas Este peculiar político, que surgiu na venezuela constitui o novo socialismo. Quem dera fosse bom! Hugo Cháves é o tipo de político que pretende se tornar um ditador silencioso, inclusive já iniciando seus planos com uma guarda pessoal (semelhante a SS nazista) com amplos poderes e ainda o aumento em investimentos bélicos e reformas constitucionais (vamos dizer: incostituicionais). Apoiando-se no petróleo, apodera-se de Tvs em nome da 'liberdade e da verdade', transforma as religiões em vilãs e posa de bonzinho, é o que é ainda pior, tem apoio de presidentes de toda a America do Sul, tornando-se a vergonha latino-americana. Edições da Veja, conceituada revista do Brasil, mostram que as intenções de Hugo não são nada louvavéis, e na maioria das vezes, de interesse próprio. Deus Salve a Ámerica, somente a Ámerica! :-D Edição Nº 005/2009 Arauto Veritas Edição Nº 5 Notícias Micro *Biblioteca Marista *Wikimicropídia *Criação de Códigos Cívis em Santa Maria *Opinião: Editora Condessa de Aparecida Macro *Situação de Honduras *Folha de São Paulo *Redetv! Biblioteca Marista Santa Maria, Biblioteca Marista A Bíblioteca Oficial do Reino de Santa Maria está sob constante atualização e compete até com grandes bibliotecas em qualidade, como com o conhecido "Arquivo Imperial (Archivo Imperial)" de Reunião. Sua estrutura é baseada na famosa estrutura do Wikipédia, que possui maior organização e facilidade de edição. Lá estão listadas todas as atividades de competencia juridica e nobiliárquica do Reino, além de descrições mais aprofundadas das personalidades pertencentes ao Reino de Santa Maria. Visite o site e cadastre-se gratuitamente, implementando este projeto perpétuo: www.bibliotecamarista.tk. Wikimicropídia Santa Maria Continuando a conversa sobre "wikipédias", vale lembrar uma dica para os iniciantes <>, que é uma wikipédia com os nomes das micronações em todo mundo, e o melhor, em PT-BR (português do Brasil). Essa iniciativa e do fundador de Porto Claro, Aguiar, que criou a alguns anos um portico de informações sobre micronações, tratando assim de um interesse uno e grande da maioria dos praticantes do micronacionalismo. Confiram no site: www.micropidia.wikia.com. Criação de Códigos Cívis em Santa Maria Santa Maria O Reino de Santa Maria anunciou esta semana a criação de códigos para controle de eleições e diversos outros itens não inclusos na Sacra Constituição Marista. O monarca explica que vão desde regulamentações de casamentos e adoções até pesos e medidas oficiais. Tal medida se fez necessária ante o emproviso nesses casos. Tais códigos sairam em breve, e tendo em vista o pouco tempo de vida do reino, (ainda completará um mês) representam organização e disposição de seu monarca. Opinião: Condessa de Aparecida Caros Leitores , A partir do dia de hoje venho engrossar o time de redatores desse novo jornal. Voces pessoas pensantes e inteligentes do século XXI, acreditam que ainda existam acusações de bruxarias?E castigos por esse motivo?Pois pasmem, existe na Índia. Hoje eu assistindo o jornal da televisão me deparo com essa atrocidade, em uma distante vila da Índia um lider espiritual acusou algumas mulçumanas viúvas de bruxaria, a população ensandecida no centro da vila bateram nas viúvas, as despiram e fizeram comer excrementos. Será que essas acusações hediondas nunca acabarão ,que a humanidade vai sempre torcer os pepinos ao seu favor?Nunca as leis de Deus serão válidas? Bom amigos pensem nisso. Condessa D'Aparecida Situação de Honduras Honduras A situação vista nos ultimos dias de Honduras levanta uma questão: o que é Honduras? Este país caribenho possui um histórico de confusão ao que diz respeito a política e atualmente se "enrolou" mais ainda, poís os militares tomaram o poder (com razão segundo a ONU) devido a tentativa do presidente manipular o governo a seu favor. Dai entra nosso "querido" Chávez, que em companhia do presidente exilado tentou reestabelecer a presidencia interina, entretanto, no máximo do momento se viu em maus lençois e o que fez? Transferiu para o Brasil a responsabilidade, atráves de estratégia com o exilado presidente, que entrou em meio a crise no país sem concentimento deste e pediu permissão (ao bonzinho) Lula para se instalar na sua embaixada. Se tratando de absurdo, até ai tudo bem, não fosse o fato de a embaixada se transformar em palco de revolucionários e receber mais pessoas aliadas ao exilado, como um bom hotel latino, transformando-se no cúmulo do burburinho. Com essa tacada de mestre, Chávez se livrou da culpa de favorecer a política de Zelaya e ainda por cima não precisou mover um dedo ao que diz a diplomácia, entretanto, o Brasil se meteu em maus lençois quando se viu em uma briga da qual pode sair forte ou esquentar a cabeça com intervenção (guerrinha fraca). Tome nota que Zelaya não tem bom histórico mental. "É um Deus nos Acuda!". Folha de São Paulo São Paulo A emissora <>, vinculou como mera estratégia desleal e visivelmente comercial, assim como fez com a globo, uma reportagem (mais de 10 minutos) sobre a Folha de São Paulo, concorrente que vinculou a reportagem sobre o Edi Macedo, com a matéria sob falso fundo de: "Folha perde leitores por causa de falta de credibilidade". Todos ja estão cansados de saber e ver que a cada inauguração, seja de R7, seja de Record News, a abençoada emissora fala (parece slogan) que está a quebrar o monopólio e fornece mais credibilidade em sua programação. O que poucos sabem é sobre sua conduta de investir na programação por via do dinheiro de fiéis que trabalham suado e repassam seus 10% de salário, que poderiam ser empregados em um livro para um filho ou ainda, em alimentação de qualidade. Esse fato absurdo, ja pode quebrar todas as camadas de credibilidade desta emissora, que prega honestidade com fundo de imoralidade em suas bases. É fato, que o "Reino de Deus" financiou uma casa que é ponto turistico em Campos do Jordão, e que ainda o patrimonio da Record não está em nome da Igreja ou associação que represente esta, mas sim a pastores, e diga-se de passagem, a familia Macedo. Vai entender! Redetv! São Paulo A Redetv! agora invova e inaugura em SP o único estudio no mundo 100% digital em todas as possibilidades. Seu administrador busca nos EUA uma parceria com rede consagrada de midia para melhorar a programação desta e investir em novas produções de marca nacional. Os programas: Pânico na Tv e demais que são reproduzidos em horário noturno, batem record de audiência e ultrapassam outras redes. Parábens! Assine gratuitamente agora: www.jornalarautoveritas.tk Edição Nº 006/2009 Arauto Veritas Edição Nº 06 Micro *Casamento entre Príncipe Belga e Condessa Marista Macro *Portal do Inferno *O Segredo *Francisco Matarazzo Casamento Entre Príncipe Belga e Condessa Marista Reino de Santa Maria Hoje fora anunciado pelo monarca de santa maria, o casamento entre S.A.R. Douglas e Condessa Elizabhet, ambos se casando sobre a benção de Santa Maria por S. A.R. Gomes I. O Casamento tinha sido previsto em conversas das quais ambos (os envolvidos no enlace) diziam estar apaixonados e futuramente iriam se casar. Que sejam felizes! Portal do Inferno Rússia O Fantastico, programa da rede Globo de Tv, vinculou neste domingo um suposto portão do inferno cujas imagens foram conseguidas por via de investigação de verdades e mentiras. Logo fora comprovado que o local era um antigo poço soviético que fora perfurado entretanto sendo abandonado após desabamento e colocado fogo para não causar mortes sua emissão de gases. Logo se tornara famoso o local pelas crenças criadas a redor dele, inclusive surgindo até religiões que possuiam o fogo enterno. Vale a pena conferir no G1. O Segredo EUA Tal livro alcançou e ainda hoje bate recordes de venda pela "sua formula" milagrosa de prosperar. Sua base consiste na frequência do pensamento que pode ser usada para o crescimento próprio se controlada. Doutores alegam que tal formula pode ser usada para o beneficio próprio, e que todos os ricos inconcientemente a conhecem e usam para atrair dinheiro. Se dê certo, o editor deste jornal irá ficar milionário na próxima mega-sena... Francisco Matarazzo Brasil, São Paulo Francisco Matarazzo foi o maior indústrial do Brasil e revolucionou os meios de comércio atuais. Vindo da Itália pobre, logo investiu em um pequeno comércio que cresceu e tornou-se o maior conglomerado do Sec. XX. Dizia-se que chegou a possuir 365 empresas, uma para cada ano e que era um exemplar conhecedor de suas empresas. Todo seu império foi dissolvido após a morte de seu filho "Chiquinho", que após ter elevado o potêncial e ter falecido trouxe aos Matarazzo uma sombra ruim e o declinio de sua expansão comercial. Como as práticas estavam ligadas ao antigo pensamento de Francisco, sem publicidade e interligação de empresas, logo caiu uma por uma as empresas e chegou-se ao fim. Uma das ultimas fábricas dos empreendimentos foi a Francis, fábrica de sabonetes recém fechada. Edição Nº 007/2009 Arauto Veritas Edição Nº 007/2009 Micro *Reconhecimento Diplomático da Itália *Micro-nações *Realização do Casamento entre Regente Belga e Condessa Marista Macro *Energias Renováveis *Mar de Aral *Quem foi Hitler? Reconhecimento Diplomático da Itália Reino de Santa Maria A Chancelaria Real de Santa Maria acaba de concretizar com o pioneiro Reino da Itália um acordo diplomático que une em referência de recíprocos interesses ambos os Reinos. Tal aliança diz o Rei de Santa Maria, foi uma grande demonstração da força do Reino e da capacidade diplomática deste, motivo do qual o reino comemora neste momento. Micro-nações Redação Micro-nações desenvolveram-se muito nos tempos de assenção da internet, entretanto, para que tipo de governo é valido este termo? Muito se discute sobre o reconhecimento de micro-nações que atuam restritamente em espaços sociais como orkut ou ainda somente por páginas da internet, mas o certo é que se houver atividade que caracterize governo e relações diplomáticas, há micronação ali. No ínicio, nos tempos do Porto Claro de Pedro Aguiar, micronação era somente algo mais concreto e restrito, como seu quarto sendo um país, mas atualmente, com a ascendência de diversos meios de comunicaçõa, tal termo ficara para o passado. Mas vale uma experiência de que, se não for capaz de segurar "o taco", nas horas de declinio de sua nação, é melhor nem tentar! (Rei de Santa Maria). Realização do Casamento entre Regente Belga e Condessa Marista Bélgica O Monarca de Santa Maria, investido de poderes civis e reais, inicio o casamento entre a Condessa de Aparecida e S.A. Douglas da Bélgica, ambos de simplicidade e dom carismatico icomensuráveis. Ambos, como já expresso em outras edições, conheceram-se atráves do monarca D'este e logo se apaixonaram a ponto de vir o casamento. Energias Renováveis China A grande esperança do mundo e o local de onde partem as maiores inovações no que diz respeito a ecologia é o país da China. Atualmente, ao contrário do que muitos pensam, a China é a grande investidora do futuro em ecologia, <> cerca de 200.000 novos engenheiros contra somente 4.000 americanos. É lá que as indústrias automobilisticas implatam as inovações e de onde sai de fábrica (devido a mão-de-obra barata e a máteria prima em fartura) com preço mais competitivo. Realmente, é notável o cumprimento do papel social que a China faz, embora seu sistema seja primitivo no que diz respeito ao social e político. Mar de Aral Rússia Você conhece o Mar de Aral? Talvez não. Este mar, que em evidência tende a desaparecer, pertencia em totalidade a extinta União Soviética que agora é a Rússia. No periodo de 1910 o mar de Aral fora ultilizado (mediante desvio de seus afluentes, já que é salgado) para a irrigação de plantações extensas do Ouro Branco, o algodão. Tão logo pelos excessivos desvios e mau aproveitamento da água, o mar veio a diminuir gradativamente e atualmente não possui 1/4 de sua capacidade antes da exploração. Tal incidente é tratado como um dos maiores desastres ecologicos do mundo que quase todos desconhecem. Pesquisem e descubram! Quem foi Hitler? Redação Não só um Ditador como também um glorioso heroi da Alemanha!? Sim! Na verdade seus atos de atrocidade superam em muito os atos bons, mas vale a pena saber o que Hitler fez para conquistar quase toda europa logo após governar a Alemanha. Tão logo, ao subir ao poder por meio de pressão popular, e sublinhe-se "Sem apoio da igreja" (existem registros históricos de que bispos católicos de várias dioceses excomungavam quem participasse do movimento Hitlerista), Hitler transformou uma Alemanha pobre e recém-saída de uma crise financeira que a deixou na miséria <> e tranformou em uma das maiores potencias do globo. Mas infelizmente, em contraponto a sua assenção, existia sua mente de atrocidades (Hitler possuia disturbios psicologicos atribuídos a questões familiares) que realizara o maior holocausto da história contra os judeus, que ele considerava os ladrões bancários da Alemanha. Após conseguir o carisma Alemão e fazer o que está fazendo o Chávez (criar exercito próprio e conseguir que a constituição beneficie a sí mesmo), investiu em força bélica e começou a expandir os territórios alemãos. Desta maneira, quase toma toda a europa e consegue transformar o mundo de tivesse se mantido no poder. Triste! Assine o Jornal Arauto Veritas: www.jornalarautoveritas.tk Edição Nº 008/2009 Arauto Veritas Edição Nº 008/2009 Notícias Micro *Jornal Inicia sua edição semanal *Belgica faz movimento pró-MIC *Confusão em RE *Finalmente Casados *Rei Frances em Santa Maria Macro *Fim do mundo? *Sarney *Venezuela no Mercosul Jornal Inicia sua edição semanal Redação O Circular "Arauto Veritas" iniciou nesta semana a sua prometida e agora única edição semanal, que reune os principais fatos que foram noticias durante a semana. É a inovação aliada a credibilidade de quem sabe fazer jornal. Belgica faz movimento pró-MIC Bélgica, Estolcomo A Bélgica, atráves de seu principe Real Douglas I, realizou neste final de semana (outubro) um manifesto a favor da volta da Religião Católica as raízes Belgas. A MIC foi exonerada como religião oficial neste ano, quando D. Antonio I, rei atual, declarou ser a Igreja Presbiteriana a oficial da Bélgica. Tão logo, o Monarca de Santa Maria, mostrou-se a favor d'esta para promover não a divisão, mas sim a promoção da MIC, da qual é muito ligada o Reino Marista. Confusão em RE Reunião, Saint Denis Reunião esferveceu semana passada com violentos atos mensagisticos por parte de um de seus Barões. Tudo começou quando uma moradora pediu sua saída do burgo da Stráussia, reduto da ignorância Reuniã. Tão logo o administrador desta revelou-se furioso com a saída da cidadã (que era co-administradora) liberando até o maior fiasco da história, palavrões e ignorância, dizendo-se ainda responsável por mais de 30% da atividade de Reunião. O Barão, considerado por muitos cosmopolitas como ameaça a segurança e unidade reuniã, é apoiado pelo imperador (fontes extra-oficiais) do qual sua esposa se fez Premier. Muitos acusam (vide lista) o Barão de cooptação entre outras. Os superintendentes de justiça reuniã ja estão averiguando o caso. Finalmente Casados Bélgica, Estolcomo A nova Princesa Belga adentrou no Palácio de Estolcomo esta semana em luxuoso cortejo que envolveu todas as camadas sociais Belga. Recém-Casada, mostrou-se emocionada e feliz com a nova casa e ainda, demostrou admiração e carinho pelo sogro <>. Diga-se de passagem que foi um dos maiores eventos dos ultimos tempos envolvendo Santa Maria e Bélgica. Parabéns e felicidades. Rei Frances em Santa Maria Palácio São Miguel, Santa Maria Hoje, 01 de novembro, o Reino de Santa Maria acolheu o Rei da França, Sua Majestade Real Fernando I. Com proposito diplomático, o Rei visita Santa Maria e aproveita a viagem para uma folga. Tão logo mostrou-se prazerosa a visita e concerteza resultará em um grande acordo com a França. Fim do mundo? São Paulo A Revista Veja, destacou esta semana as teorias sobre o fim do mundo. Destacando as profecias dos maias (12 profecias com 11 acertos), explica os propositos humanos de criar profecias; como o apocalipse e tantos outros partindo de estudiosos como Nostradamus. Ainda em sua edição, demonstra erros matemáticos e astrolonomicos em calculos que se referem ao fim do mundo. Segundo a profecia Maia, o mundo acabaria em unisono com seu calendário, ou seja, em 2014. Sarney Brasília, DF O Senador José Sarney, declarou o fechamento de seu instituto <> onde eram arquivadas memórias de sua presidencia entre outros. Segundo consta, tal instituto recebia incentivos culturais advindos de verbas federais e privadas, entretanto, após decorrentes escandalos, as fontes de sustento se foram e obrigou-se o fechamento do instituto. O Fundador, o próprio Sarney, afirma que os Brasileiros não querem preservar a memória de um grande presidente (abre risos). Venezuela no Mercosul Venezuela, Caracas A Venezuela recebeu aval do Brasil para se tornar membro do Mercosul. Seu presidente-ditador, Hugo Chávez, ingressou na iniciativa após refletir possíveis acordos mercantis. Entretanto, a economia venezuelana se mostra desgastada assim como a de Cuba, e as negociações do mercado se mostram a favor dos Brasileiros, com superavit na balança comercial favorecendo o Brasil. Resta saber se Lula não vai enviar dinheiro ao invés de ganhar. Edição Nº 009/2009 Arauto Veritas Se é notícia, é Arauto Veritas! Notícias>> Micro *Igreja Católica retoma lugar de destaque na Bélgica *Sucesso da Biblioteca Marista *É lançado o Museu Coca-Cola *Santa Maria ganha novo Marquês *Conquista Marista da Ilha de São Jorge *Bélgica concede vice-reino ao seu regente Macro *Queda do Muro de Berlim e seus 20 Anos *Socialismo *Lucro da Ford *Preto-sal *Cidade Americana faz votação e proibe mais de três gatos *História dos Lundgren Igreja Católica retoma lugar de destaque na Bélgica Bélgica, capital Mediante referendo realizado a 5 de novembro, a Bélgica reestabelece (ainda carece de aprovação do rei) a religião Católica como oficial, atribuindo a MIC seu lugar de destaque no reino. A conclusão da votação foi hoje (07/11) e com arrebatadores 4 X 1, a população decidiu a volta as origens católicas. Sucesso da Biblioteca Marista Biblioteca Marista, Santa Maria A Biblioteca Marista se estabele no periodo de um mês, como principal fonte de referência a todo mundo Marista. Não por menos, com somente um mês de vida possui mais de 150 artigos de qualidade que abordam desde a nobiliárquia até os decretos reais e códigos de direito. Sua organização exponencial e ainda facilidade de procura a colocaram na vanguarda, superando de outros países que possuem formas mais burocráticas de armazenamento de seus arquivos. Visite e confira: www.bibliotecamarista.tk É lançado o Museu Coca-Cola Santa Maria, Palácio São Miguel O Museu Coca-Cola, juntamente com o Clube Marista de Xadrez são inaugurados esta semana, ambos constituem importante central de informações sobre ambos os temas de grande participação geral do povo. Mediante estudo árduo e pesquisas na área, criou-se ambos os institutos e disponibilizou-se oficialmente nesta semana no portal do reino. Qualquer pessoa pode ter acesso e ultilizar as dependências, confira. Santa Maria ganha novo Marquês Santa Maria, Palácio São Miguel O Palácio São Miguel ganhou mais um novo chanceler, o Marquês Ho Sion, ou Marquês de Sion (o título é atribuido em caráter de trabalho em santa maria). Com grande atuação na área, é descendente macro de familias reais inglesas de várias casas e castas. Entrou no Reino a pouco tempo e mostrou para quê veio, parábens! Conquista Marista da Ilha de São Jorge Santa Maria, Palácio São Miguel O Reino de Santa Maria tornou presente e visivel a todos a conquista da Ilha de São Jorge, anteriormente uma ilha deserta e inóspita. Seu uso será estritamente direcionado para a prisão de segurança máxima de santa maria. Bélgica concede vice-reino ao seu regente Bélgica, Capital S.A.R. D. Antônio, consagrado rei dos belgas, declarou ontem (06/11) que o reino da Rússia fora entregue a seu filho e Príncipe Real S.A. Douglas I. Este por sua vez aceitou de bom grado e dirigiu-se na manhã do dia seguinte a nova Rússia, que acende como mais novo vice-reino da Bélgica. Tão logo recebeu os parabéns de S.A. Gomes I, grande amigo do casal. Queda do Muro de Berlim e seus 20 Anos Alemanha, Berlim Esta semana foi comemorado o aniversário de 20 anos da queda do muro de Berlim. Mas este artigo só pergunta uma coisa: Que tipo de futuro queriam os alemães ao dividir a Alemanha em duas, cria uma raça nacional de mizeráveis? ''Socialismo Redação Com o aniversário da queda do muro de Berlim, veio a tona uma reflexão sobre a eficácia do Socialismo. Tomando-se como exemplo a alemanha, possuimos um ótimo prototipo que mostra que não existe sistema socialista duradouro por não ser completo em seus termos. Pensava-se que a alemanha socialista progredia e a educação era maior prioridade, o que ao contrário se provou, poís as industrias estatais possuiam mais empregados do que se precisava e a educação era voltada simplismente para manipular os novos cidadãos. Será que existe futuro para Cuba? Lucro da Ford EUA, Detroit A Ford, maior montadora americana na atualidade, registrou após semestres de prejuizos, lucro neste semestre. Tudo se deve, segundo economistas, a um novo aquecimento da economia americana no que diz respeito a compra de carros e no setor automobilistico. Diga-se de passagem que a Ford foi uma das únicas que resistiu ao furacão da crise, embora tendo de cortar empregos, recuperando-se mais tarde. Preto-sal Brasília, DF O que seria a Petro-Sal? Após muito se falas, alguns ficaram sem saber especificamente o que seria a petro-sal, estatal de exploração de petroleo do pre-sal brasileiro. Primeiro, esclareça-se que a petro-sal é uma empresa que visa garantir os interesses do governo, não possuindo vinculo com a petrobrás, nem tão pouco explorando com maquinaria e pessoal o petroleo; seria somente uma empresa que concederia a exploração a outras em troca de lucro, inclusive podendo tirar lucro em cima da Petrobras. Esta empresa é atuante somente no que diz respeito a fiscalização e recebimento de royots que serão repassados ao fundo soberano. Com um novo sistema de concessão de "lotes de mar" para exploração, dar-se-a um grande salto para as melhorias economicas do brasil e no que diz respeito a auto-suficiencia de petroleo no futuro. É o que garante o governo. Cidade Americana faz votação e proibe mais de três gatos EUA, Dudley Em votação na última segunda-feira (2), os habitantes da cidade de Dudley, no estado americano de Massachusetts, aprovaram uma norma que proíbe ter mais de três gatos por residência, segundo reportagem do jornal "Telegram & Gazette". Só poderão manter mais três felinos em casa quem obtiver uma licença especial. A votação foi realizada devido a uma queixa sobre o fato de a moradora Mary Ellen Richards manter 15 gatos em sua casa. Um vizinho alegou que os animais têm arruinado seu quintal. A mulher colocou sua casa à venda e diz que planeja mudar para um local mais amigável. Quem não respeitar a lei e manter mais de três gatos em casa será multado em US$ 100 por dia. Enquanto não mudar, Mary Ellen afirmou ao jornal que pretende recorrer contra as multas, pois considera a normal ilegal. História dos Lundgren Rio Tinto, Paraíba Os Lundgren atualmente passam pela história anonimamente, mas merecem destaque nacional pelo seu renome. Familia cujo patriarca era sueco, veio parar no Brasil em meados do fim do Sec. XIX, com poucas condições sociais se instalando em uma terra comprada a 2 contos de réis na Paraíba. A Familia tão logo começou a lucrar com a acessoria de mercadorias importadas e exportadas da região para europa. Com o falecimento do Patriarca, seu filho mais velho iniciou o que seria o maior império textil-fábril da América do sul; espantado? Rio tinto, cidadizinha hoje pacata do litoral, possui no inicio de 1940 referência como cidade mais europeia do nordeste. Nesta época, trouxeram 80 operários alemães e por punho proprio da empresa, construiusse uma cidade inteirinha, com privilegios jamais pensado a qualquer opérario da época, como cinema, boliche, beisbol, Palmeiras imperiais e casas de alugueis baratos (que existem até hoje). Cogitou-se que se Hitler tivesse ganhado a segunda guerra mundial, iria para o palácio lá construido (viria para o Brasil!). Hoje a cidade ja não tem tanta importância após o fim da era textil, entretanto, ainda existe as semi-ruinas das industrias e escritorio da familia que vive em Recife, em outra rio tinto criada pela familia por lá, comandando as Casas Pernambucanas, que chegou a ser a maior rede varejista de 1970 com mais de 270 lojas. UFFA!!!, que história! Edição Nº 010/2009 Arauto Veritas Edição Comemorativa Nº 10 "Se é noticia, é Arauto Veritas!" Notícias>> Micro *Edição Nº 10 *Casamento de Príncipe Françês e Filha de Principe Real Belga *Revista Micro: Chá, Conversa e MONTENERO *Decadência mensagistica de RE *Troca de Tecnologias entre Santa Maria e vice-reino da Rússia *Absurdo Wikipediano *Apagão Administrativo em RE *Herald Tribune *Novos títulos maristas a vista *Familia Saxe Coburgo Ghota irá fazer primeira Árvore genealógica Macro *Apagão: Visões *Quem é Marechal Deodoro? *Como seria se o Brasil fosse colonia da Inglaterra? *Novo Orkut *Guerra Globo X Record *Questão MEC *4G *Zelaya desiste do governo Edição Nº 10 Redação Santa Maria comemora com seu jornal sua Décima edição, tornando-se a mais conceituado e sem dúvidas, o mais atraente e esperado jornal micronacional da semana. Atendendo a noticias micro e macro de destaque, dá um sentido profundo e mais amplo ao que se escuta entre as diversas listas de diversos micropaíses. Se você ainda não é assinante, assine agora: www.jornalarautoveritas.tk . Casamento de Príncipe Françês e Filha de Principe Real Belga Bélgica, Capital Esta semana a Bélgica foi sacudida com o novo anúncio de casamento. A Princesa Graziele deu a todos por conhecer que iria se Casar com o principe Francês Dom Antonio de Orleans, sendo o enlace realizado na França pois a legislação o obriga. Recebendo o apoio de todos, realizará provavelmente esta semana seu enlace, indo habitar na França. Em breve teremos outro casamento entre Kaio e Elena, Bélgica e Espanha. Revista Micro: Chá, Conversa e MONTENERO Santa Maria, Palácio São Miguel A conceituada revista micronacional: Chá, Conversa e MONTENERO, de autoria de Dom Fabiano Montenero chegou ao país de Santa Maria neste Sábado, causando entusiamo nacional impressionante. O Rei gostou muito da públicação e requereu ao mesmo que enviasse copias a Santa Maria. D. Fabiano é avô do Rei e se mostra muito sábio em suas palavras escritas na revista. Ainda, elogiou o jornal Arauto Veritas por suas publicações. Para assinar, acesse: http://chamontenero .blogspot. com . Decadência mensagistica de RE Reunião, Saint Dennis Como a muito se previa, Reunião está passando por uma extrema fase de falta de mensagens que sejam proveitosas a todos. Em destaque na revista Chá, conversa e Montenero, tal incidente questiona todos os números anteriores que aflingiram o Império. Não só se consta a falta de presença dos administradores, como o Imperador, o novo premier e outros, como ainda se vê mais de 1000 mensagens inuteis. Tudo isso tem por causa a discussão em massa que determinados "barracos", sem proposições novas de mensagens mais proveitosas. Muitos comentam que a principal atividade do Império é só anexar e anexar... Vide o site, um protesto publico contra tais ameaças de anexação, como ocorreu com PC: http://pt.wikia.com/wiki/Sacro_Imp%C3%A9rio_de_Reuni%C3%A3o Troca de Tecnologias entre Santa Maria e vice-reino da Rússia Santa Maria, Palácio São Miguel Santa Maria em conjunto com o vice-reino da Rússia está quase fechando um acordo de transferência tecnologica em que criara na Biblioteca Marista um espaço para aprendizagem sobre Heráldica, numismática e filatelica. Ambos os governantes estão quase chegando a um acordo que viabilizará a nova troca de tecnologia. Diz o Rei Marista: "" Será de grande aproveitamento para ambos os micropaises a troca de tecnologia, pois possibilitará um aprendizado melhor para ambos, ainda gratuitamten sem o custo de um Clarim". Absurdo Wikipediano Brasil A Wikipédia em um ato de sensura, embargou um artigo sobre o Reino de Santa Maria. Tudo começou quando o Rei Marista decidiu por colocar um artigo descrevendo o Reino de Santa Maria. Apenas 3 minutos depois da inclusão do Artigo, veio o bloqueamento e a noticia de que a noticia era sensacionalista. Mais tarde foi "adequado" o texto aos padrões wikipédianos e... Novamente bloqueado e ainda por cima advertido o usuário, com o pretexto que não existia tal organização e que era tudo falso e não relevante à wikipédia. Um ato que causa uma descredibilidade por parte de todos os praticantes do hobbye contra ao site. Apagão Administrativo em RE Reunião, Saint Dennis Reunião passa por um apagão administrativo, tendo-se em vista a reentrada de um infrator grave da legislação do Império para um cargo simplismente legislativo. Tido como um dos piores micronacionalistas, acusado por grande parte da lista como incitador de confusão, não de pessoas pequenas, mas de grandes lideres do Império (vide CHANDON - 10/2009), entra novamente no Império para o assombrar, deixando a dúvida: "Reunião é realmente democrática como se auto-refere?" Herald Tribune Heráldia, Capital De grande destaque micronacional, o Herald Tribune, concorrente numero um do Arauto Veritas, traz informação pioneira com cobertura de diferentes outros micropaises que não são abordados nas linhas "arautinas". Possui grande excelência em sua noticias e pertence ao Reino de Heráldia, já descrito no Arauto Veritas em matérias anteriores. Fica então nossas congratulações pela excelência já reconhecida de seus serviços gráficos. Novos títulos maristas a vista Santa Maria, Palácio São Miguel O Palácio São Miguel, orgão governante e supremo de Santa Maria, confidenciando ao jornal Arauto Veritas, está prevendo a entrega de novos cargos e títulos a cidadãos maristas. Ainda prevê a entrega de Ordens de Mérito a grandes pioneiros do Reino. Agora é só aguardar os nomes. Familia Saxe Coburgo Ghota irá fazer primeira Árvore genealógica Redação Em Entrevista ao Rei Gomes I, o Jornal Arauto Veritas informa o seguinte: -Ola Gomes I, soubemos que S.A.R. irá organizar uma árvore genealógica da pioneira familia Saxe Coburgo Ghota, isso é verdade? -Sim, em conversas com D. Tiago, estamos reunindo informações acerca dos integrantes da Familia para a criação da Primeira árvore genealogica desta. -Qual a importância do trabalho? -Máxima, já que é importante para qualquer familia saber-se suas origens e descendencia. -Quais as caracteristicas do projeto? -Estamos a revitalizar o nome da Familia, planejamos criar um web-site da familia, ainda a árvore genealógica e como primeiro fruto, criamos o Brasão Real, obedencendo todos os preceitos Heráldicos e de qualidade insuperável no que diz respeito a gráfica e metodologia micro. -Você é integrante da familia? Porque Realiza este projeto? -Sim, sou integrante da familia e realizo este projeto por ter uma verdadeira devoção a Familia Macro e também as pessoas que integram a micro, como minha irmã, meu pai e meu avô. -Enfim, Boa sorte! -Obrigado e contem sempre conosco! Apagão: Visões Brasil, DF O apagão do Brasil, é o mais novo bode expiatorio da imprensa régia, mas porque tal absurdo por seis horas sem energia? Sim, devemos questionar ao ver-se roubos nas ruas e paralização de serviços essenciais; entretanto vê-se um excesso de reclamação, quando o Nordeste Brasileiro passou até alguns anos com deficit energetico e nem por isso todos falavam. Ora, imagine, como foi publicada na revista veja: "Quem é cego passará a vida assim (tudo em preto)", este que passará toda a vida no escuro e ainda tem de passar por preconceitos? É indiscutivel que nossa sobrevivência depende de energia, mas não existe motivo para este alarde excessivo quando pessoas sofrem isto em outros locais menos afavorecidos do Brasil. Falando economicamente, existiram perdas, mas o Nordeste se tivesse energia e investimento seria do mesmo modo de SP, não se pode desta maneira discutir que tal região sofreu muito, quando tal região ainda é pobre pela falta continua de um recurso que faltou somente 6 Horas para outro. Basta refletir e se verá a verdade. Quem é Marechal Deodoro? Brasil, RJ O que é o 15 de Novembro? Pouco se sabe realmente sobre essa data, mas existe algumas verdades atestada pela escrita. Sabe-se por exemplo, que Marechal Deodoro proclamou a República de um jeito esquesito, deitado na cama doente! Também, que não estava nos planos de Deodoro fundar uma republica, mas sim só se meter em política para implantar uma monárquia parlamentar. Marechal Deodoro era muito amigo de D. Pedro II, e o ultimo nunca considerava a hipotese de Deodoro o trair e proclamar a República, mas foi consequência do desgaste político do Imperador, que revelara em cartas que andava cansado de governar e estava mesmo, só querendo viajar e aumentar seus conhecimentos (o Imperador era um sábio preso a politica, seria professor se não fosse imperador). Tudo foi coincidência dos fatos, já que o Marechal entrou na politica de repente e sem querer quando o introduziram (especificamente Pedro II) como Presidente de um Estado. Como seria se o Brasil fosse colonia da Inglaterra? Redação Muito se discute como seria se o Brasil fosse colonizado pela a Inglaterra, mas se sabe o seguinte: O Brasil seria o mesmo ou pior! Você deve se perguntar, se os EUA são tão fortes desta maneira o Brasil também seria né?; entretanto, deve se lembrar da dinstição entre colonia de exploração e colonia de povoamento. Os EUA só foram colonia de povoamento pelo clima que era impropicio a prática da agricutura canavieira (plantation) e desta maneira so servia como uma alternativa economica fraca. Entretanto, os países de clima tropical, eram de alta rentabilidade as metropoles e por isso eram explorados. Assim como na África, em Johannesburgo e outras, aconteceria da mesma maneira com o Brasil, seriamos explorados economicamentes de maneira intensiva e despreucupada. (risos). Novo Orkut Brasil, DF Chega no Brasil o novo Orkut, com novas alternativas e novo designe. Considerada por muitos como reação ao twitter, realmente mudou totalmente o rocho do Orkut, tranformando-o completamente. Sabe-se que os convites serão introduzidos gradativamente e mais tarde quem entrar receberá o novo orkut. Muitos ja aplicam golpes em comunidades que garantem ter uma formula de driblar e conseguir o novo orkut. Estamos aguardando... Guerra Globo X Record Brasil, SP A rede Globo esta semana soltou mais algumas indiretas a Record com a série "O Pa-í-ó", com um pastor sendo interpretado como ladrão e ainda com uma noticia no Jornal Nacional comentando que a justiça americana abriu investigação por lá. Até ai tudo bem, agora chega a Record neste domigo e novamente remete as noticias inflamando que é mentira e trocando farpas com a Globo apontando que está (curiosamente com a mulher de Antoni Garotinho, ambos evangelicos de carteirinha) remete milhões para a suiça. Agora vamos apontar o erro das duas: A Globo não só descriminou os pastores como também os padres na serie "Decamerão" onde um frei é (contra as regras da igreja) um baita de um namorador; A Record nunca teve credibilidade em suas noticias e quer manipular a todos dizendo a cada inauguração (feita com dinheiro da universal) que está a quebrar o monopólio (como se os brasileiros fossem uns inocentes e não soubessem assistir o que é bom). Vai entender! Questão MEC Brasil, SP O MEC, ministério da Edução, introduziu em uma prova de âmbito nacional algumas perguntas de punho politico, com a visivel intenção de manipular os jovens a dizer que o governo é o melhor e o passado era ruim. Nossa, sem palavras para tal inocência governamental! 4G Brasil A Tecnologia 4G chega ao Brasil em 2010. Fora criado um grande alarde pelo fato do governo impedir que atuais estruturas telefonicas repassem o serviço para o consumidor, beneficiando outras como a Nextel. A mais nova tecnologia é grande aliada a tv online, já que sua velocidade permite que sejam assistidos ao vivo programas de tv e videos, que demorariam muito mais tempo mesmo na avançada tecnologia 3G. Zelaya Desiste do Governo Honduras O presidente deposto de Honduras, Manuel Zalaya, não aceita "nenhum acordo de retorno à presidência para encobrir o golpe de Estado", indicou neste sábado em uma carta enviada ao presidente dos Estados Unidos, Barack Obama, segundo cópia obtida pela AFP. "Como tinha condição de presidente eleito pelo povo hondurenho, reafirmo minha decisão segundo a qual, a partir de agora, qualquer que seja o caso, não aceito nenhum acordo de retorno à presidência, para encobrir o golpe de Estado", escreveu. O Acordo Tegucigalpa/San José, alcançado com a pressão dos Estados Unidos, "foi concebido para ser implementado de forma integral e simultânea, pois não foram contemplados 12 acordos separados, foi um só acordo com doze pontos", disse Zelaya, que está refugiado na embaixada do Brasil desde 21 de setembro após entrar clandestinamente no país. O Acordo Tegucigalpa/San José Diálogo de Guaymuras visava à formação de um governo de união e reconciliação nacional e deixava nas mãos do Congresso Nacional a restituição de Zelaya à presidência, de onde foi expulso em 28 de junho por um golpe de Estado. Este documento, lembrou Zelaya, "tinha um único propósito, restaurar a ordem democrática e a paz social e, com isto, reverter o golpe de estado, o que implica o retorno seguro do presidente eleito legitimamente por voto popular". No entanto, Zelaya culpou, em parte, do fracasso do acordo, os mesmos funcionários do Departamento de Estado americano que conseguiram que as duas partes no conflito assinassem o documento, com o então responsável da diplomacia para a América Latina, Thomas Shannon, à frente. "Estes funcionários modificaram sua posição e interpretam o acordo unilateralmente", lamentou Zelaya. Para Zelaya, os Estados Unidos admitiram que as eleições gerais previstas para 29 de novembro seriam reconhecidas pelos EUA com ou sem restituição, pelo que o regime de fato celebrou esta mudança e utilizou estas declarações para seus objetivos e, imediatamente, terminou por não cumprir e violou o acordo. Assine agora: Jornal Arauto Veritas